Sorcerer's Nightfall 3
by Runa Isami
Summary: Just when Watanuki is getting used to his vampire powers new problems arise and this time he will learn the secret about the spell that he may have to use!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, the former puppet of Kamui is here and wide open!" Syaoran exclaimed as he walked over to a passed out Watanuki in a mud puddle and grabbed him by the neck and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Watanuki screamed.

_I'm Kimihiro Watanuki ! I was a normal high school student until a fateful night where I was bitten by Syaoran and became a being of the eternal night. Now with the magical secrets inside of me and the knowledge of the Nightfall Spell, I know that my friends won't be safe anymore like I was until then._

"Hey!" Doumeki exclaimed when he saw Watanuki in his doll form walking down the hall of their high school. "How does it feel to be a vamp now?"

"Awkward, I am still getting used to it, especially with this body switch I go through _every morning." He answered._

"What about blood?" Doumeki asked.

"I hold it back, not used to the taste of it." He answered.

_It's been a month since the transformation, I've been under magic training with the other vampires, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, Yui, Fumo, and Seishiro, at the home that was occupied before by the vampires, Kamui and Subaru and or course, Kishimu, inhabited before. I never thought it would be hard, especially with the idea of protecting the streets of Tokyo from any other possible threats._

"Hey Watanuki, you're feeling fine aren't you?" Himewari asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He said.

"I'm guessing you're feeling weird." She said.

"A little." He said.

_Even Himewari's been worried about me, ever since I went through the ordeal when I became a puppet under the Nightfall Spell all the way to my final days as a human, she's been right beside me. I am worried about something though, that I might have to put her under the Nightfall Spell myself._

"At least you're doing okay." Himewari said.

"Yeah, even Fai said my magic training has been improving so far." Watanuki said.

"Well, we should head for class now, I think the teacher will have a cow yet again if we're late to the room for another time." Himewari said.

All three of them headed down the hall. They passed by the teacher's lounge and Watanuki still noticed Kurogane's desk was still empty.

_Kurogane-sensei, he was our teacher and was new to the area by the looks of things when everything happened. He met Fai and found out he was a vampire and ended up being his puppet under the Nightfall Spell which turned him into a vampire himself to keep him and Fai from dying together. Never thought that they would make a great couple in the end. Now, the desk that he occupied in the teacher's lounge was empty and has been like that for over a year now and the teachers sometimes wonder about his whereabouts time to time._

Meanwhile, Kurogane was working on his own human doll to use in order to get back to work at the school.

"Never thought that you would have a drive to return to that school." Yui joked.

"I have to do something besides staying around here." Kurogane told him.

"He does have a point brother, like he was before, Kurogane wants to become a teacher again and bring his own money in to help out." Fai said.

"Fumo already has that with Yuko, why not just rely on his income?" Yui asked.

"It's not enough, especially with just teaching the kid his magical talents alone." Kurogane said.

"You mean that Kimihiro kid? I thought he didn't want to learn especially with that emo phase he went through for a few days after his transformation." Yui said.

"Well, if other vampires arrive he has to defend himself somehow." Fai said.

Kurogane nodded in agreement.

"Well, have it your way, I'm not stopping ya!" Yui exclaimed and left the room.

"Your brother sure likes to be a brat." Kurogane said.

"Most of the time he tries to look at things differently in his own perspective." Fai said.

Kurogane nodded and finished up and said, "It's done!"

"Will it work?" Fai asked.

"Let's see once I put the seal on it." Kurogane answered and murmured a spell and the doll glowed and a seal appeared on its chest. He closed his eyes and the doll opened its eyes and blinked.

"How do you feel?" Fai asked.

"It worked! Now to get some clothes on." Kurogane answered.

"No, just stay like this, I don't mind you naked in your doll form." Fai said with a smile.

"Save it for later, I got some business to take care of." Kurogane told him and stroked his face.

"Okay." Fai said.

Kurogane got up and went over to the closet and put some clothing on and left the mansion and headed for the school.

School ended for the day and Watanuki sighed depressingly.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he came to his locker.

"I know once I get back to Yuko's I got to return to my actual body as usual." Watanuki answered.

"You're not the only one, I got to do the same when I return to the mansion." Syaoran said.

"Never thought you two would whine about your vampire states when you don't have to worry about sleeping and other stuff!" Chun-Yan said.

"Hey, keep it down about our vampire selves." Watanuki said.

"Yeah, especially when those two girls are around." Syaoran said.

"Two girls?" Doumeki asked.

"What is that about?" Himewari asked.

"There are these two girls that are in the paranormal club that have been going on a vampire fix lately and they've been watching me." Syaoran said.

"Did you tell them anything?" Watanuki asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that if they found out something bad would happen especially with the cuter one." Syaoran said.

"Ooooh Syaoran has a girlfriend!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

"Do not!" he exclaimed.

"So, who are these two exactly?" Himewari asked.

"Sakura Kinamoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." Syaoran answered.

In the paranormal club, Tomoyo was looking over her video camera that she got for her birthday and smiled.

"I will be catching vampires tonight! I just know it!"

"I don't know Tomoyo, I don't think that one kid is not one." Sakura told her.

"What do you mean? Syaoran has that odd, pale complexion like vampires do! Not only that, he doesn't eat! How can't he be one?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sighed and said, "very well, but I have a feeling he's not really one." Sakura said.

"Yay! We will check the Shibuya first and move out from there!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura sighed and thought, _I now wonder how she will ever stop with this vampire nonsense? I keep thinking that they don't exist and want to tell her that but she won't probably believe me like with the alien hoax._

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, long time no see! I know it's weird to see a new Sorceror's Nightfall fic after so long but there is something I need to tell you about three! It wasn't the original story I wanted to tell. The thing was that after I wrote it it, I realized the story wasn't that great and my laptop was weird along with it and was trying to get used to it when I just got it back then! So, I decided to rewrite it and this time start it at where Watanuki is still getting used to his vampire powers. Also, I decided to redo the situation with Sakura and Tomoyo this time around. I don't know if I will stick with Aerial and his cohorts still or add some of the other Tsubasa characters into it. I know that Shougo maybe in this and include Primera as well. I can't help it, he kind of looks like Krad in my opinion. Anyways, I will think of something with the bad guys. And of course the Nightfall Spell will be involved and have a better back story and destruction in the end. So, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Nakano District later on at sunset, Shougo Asagi woke up from his full day of rest. Primera was right next to him and moaned.

"Time to wake up." He told her.

"I don't want to look for Aeriel!" she said.

"Come on, do you want that bastard be let off after changing you into a vampire with the Nightfall spell?" he asked.

She woke up and said, "You do have a point."

"Now let's get dressed, we have a Shabuya train to catch." He told her.

She nodded and got out of bed.

The both of them got dressed and they checked out of the motel and left for the train station.

"Are you sure he's in that district? When we were in the last one, he had Ruby and Soupy come after us!" Primera exclaimed.

"I know he's there, with the amount of blood he's trying to find would be there! Now whisper, we don't want anyone to know what we are." Shougo told her as he put on his sunglasses to hide his eyes.

She nodded and put a pair of sunglasses on as well.

They boarded the train and headed for their destination.

In Shabuya, Aerial also woke up from his slumber. He found the small version Soupy sleeping on his roost.

"Wake up Soupy, another night of hunting is among us." He said.

Soupy woke up and stretched.

"Oh good! You finally woken up!" Ruby exclaimed as she brought a chalice full of blood from the last victim Aerial fed on.

He took it and drank it and said, "her blood is still sweet as ever even though she died while I drank."

"Well, the next victim won't be escaping from being under the Nightfall Spell again, I don't want them to die so soon." Soupy regarded.

"Yes, I enjoy seeing you happy with your puppets before they go under their demise." Ruby said.

"Like Primera, that traitor of a bitch, she couldn't keep herself away from that one vampire." Ruby said.

"Those two will surely go down once I have newest puppet and I will guarantee that they won't betray me again like the many before her did." Aeriel said with a smile.

"So shall we?" Soupy asked.

He nodded and said, "Beyond the sun and moon turn these two into their true forms! Soupy Sun and Ruby Moon!"

Both Ruby and Soupy changed into their mystical forms and they smirked.

"Now, let's go!" Aeriel exclaimed and they left the place they took up as their base.

In Tokyo, Watanuki was going through another training session. He dodged another attack from Seishiro and swung his axe at him again.

"Not bad kid, Kurogane was right! You are getting the hang of all this stuff." Seishiro said.

Watanuki breathed heavily a bit.

"I guess that's about it for now." Seishiro said and put his staff away.

Watanuki did the same with his axe.

Fai came over with the chalices filled with blood and gave them one each.

As they drank, Watanuki asked, "Hey guys, has any other humans tried to figure you out?"

"Huh?" Seishiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked.

"Well, these two girls are trying to find actual vampires at our school and according to Syaoran they have been after him because of it." He answered.

The both of them went silent.

"We talked a little bit more when I went back to Yuko's for my body switch and I told him that I think the girls should stay off of our backs if they try to get us in these forms." Watanuki said.

"You're right about that." Seishiro said.

"I'm guessing you've remembered what happened to you when you tried to get close to me and Kurogane." Fai said.

Watanuki nodded and remembered how Kamui got him and got him under the spell.

"Those two girls should be taken off your trail, we don't want any other humans to come under the Nightfall Spell like before." Seishiro said.

"I always wonder, why was the spell created and why would a vampire use it since it causes so much pain?" Watanuki asked.

"It was made as a defense mechanism." Seishiro answered.

"There was a time when vampires were at war with each other and they kept on killing each other until one side created the Nightfall Spell to use humans and proved to be a savior but it killed not only the user but the puppet as well, then there were the ones who changed their puppets into vampires for gain or just to save them from the coma that comes upon them if their master gets hurt." Fai said.

"So, it is something horrible after all." Watanuki said.

"I didn't mean to use the spell on Kurogane after I almost got killed by yui, but I needed his blood in order to survive after all." Fai said.

"Which almost killed you and him in the process." Seishiro said.

Fai nodded.

"Is there anyway of destroying the spell?" Watanuki asked.

"What do you mean that?" Fai asked.

"Well, there are times when a spell is broken and other times when it just gets destroyed and never used again for some kind of purpose, has anyone come up with a destruction spell?" Watanuki asked.

"No, not that we know of." Seishiro asked.

Watanuki sighed.

"We don't think it's possible to destroy it, we are fated to use the spell once in our own vampire lives and you might have to use it as well." Fai said.

Watanuki was silent and then finished the blood.

Fumo arrived after finishing another errand for Yuko.

"Back!" he announced.

"Oh good, got the tea I asked for as well?" Fai asked.

"Tea?" Watanuki asked.

"Well, since your friends hang around here time to time, I got to serve them something besides blood especially with Chun-Yan." Fai said with a smile.

"By the way, where is Syaoran and Chun-Yan?" Watanuki asked.

"They went off to find some girls that have been stalking Syaoran." Fumo said.

"You got to be shitting me! Those are the same girls that Syaoran told me about!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Well, if you want to help them out, go ahead!" Fumo said.

"Brother, his training is not complete!" Seishiro said.

"Let him go, he needs to help save those girls from getting too close." Fai told him.

"Very well, be careful." Seishiro said.

Watanuki nodded.

"Here kid!" Fumo exclaimed and tossed him a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks!" Watanuki exclaimed and left.

"One question brother, why do you send him off like that when you know he's a newbie?" Seishiro asked.

"Well, there's rumors going around that there's vampires in Shabuya and Nakano and one of them has been misusing the Nightfall Spell." Fumo answered.

"Damn!" Fai exclaimed.

"Here we go again, I hope we can stop them before they get new victims." Seishiro said.

Fumo nodded.

"Not only that, before those girls get to them." Fai said.

Little did they know, both Tomoyo and Sakura were on a train heading towards the Shabuya District at that moment for their first adventure in vampire stalking.

Author's Commentary

Hi guys, so I did decide to put Aeriel, Ruby, Soupy, Shougo, and Primera in the rewrite as well. I also decided to change the idea of Primera's transformation a bit as well to make more sense. And also, forgot to put this in the first chapter, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer!

I do not own any of the characters of Tsubasa and XxXHoLiC! These characters and their respected series belong to the ever so famous CLAMP. I just come up with the fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tomoyo's and Sakura's train arrived right at moonrise. They got off and headed for one of the nearby restaurants for dinner.

"Are you sure there's vampires in this district?" Sakura asked as she ate her burger.

"Of course! Even the Vampire Detectives' website pointed to Shabuya when I checked it earlier!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"You know that website is full of crap!" Sakura said.

"But there were vampires in Tokyo a while back according to it, so why would it lie about something like that when we're here anyways?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura sighed and said, "I hope we don't get spotted by whatever we find here, I rather not face a blood sucker or a bat."

"Man, you're a hopeless little flower." Tomoyo said.

Shougo and Primera arrived minutes later and started to search immediately for Aeriel.

"Where can they be?" Primera asked.

"Don't know, but it seems like they haven't come out." Shougo answered.

"Hmm, has the crystal glowed yet?" she asked and pointed at the crystal heirloom that Shougo always wore around his neck.

"No, the only time it glows is when blood is in the air." He answered.

"Can it detect me feeding?" Primera asked.

"No, the crystal trusts you." He answered.

"That's good." She said.

"Come on, let's keep moving." He said.

She nodded and they kept on walking.

Chun-Yan and Syaoran arrived as well but took a second train since they were a bit late.

"So, where did these girls go?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Not sure." Syaoran answered.

"There you guys are!" they heard and turned to see Watanuki coming out of the train station.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"Fumo told me where you two ran off to this evening." Watanuki said.

"So, you came to spy on us?" Chun-Yan asked.

"No, I came to help despite me still being a rookie vamp." Watanuki said.

"It would help your magic training a bit." Syaoran said and they started walking.

"I wonder why two girls would appear here for vampires?" Watanuki asked.

"Rumors have been spread around about a vampire by the name of Aeriel running around." Syaoran answered.

"Who?"

"He's this vampire that has been around for a long time even before we became vampires ourselves and it says on the Vampire Detectives' website that he and his minions, Ruby and Soupy, have been known to be very strong in magic." Syaoran said.

"You mean that site with crappy information?" Watanuki asked.

"It was right about your friends being vampires." Chun-Yan said.

"How could it when they left for Okinawa a while back?" Watanuki asked.

Syaoran smelled the air a bit to look for the girls and said, "They were here."

"What?" Chun-Yan asked.

"It smells like they just left and are heading West." He answered.

"Come on!" Watanuki exclaimed and the three of them headed in that direction.

Tomoyo and Sakura were in the western part of Shabuya and video taping the surrounding area. They waited for anything to happen in the darkness.

Little did they know, Soupy and Ruby spotted them from the air.

"Hello there, looks like two new victims have arrived in our area." Ruby said.

"Their blood smells very sweet by the looks of it, too." Soupy said.

"Let's go and tell the master then!" Ruby exclaimed.

They headed back to where Aeriel was waiting.

Shougo and Primera were looking for Aeriel when they noticed the girls.

"Hey!" shougo exclaimed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Primera asked.

"What do you mean? We're just tourists looking around." Tomoyo answered.

"Tourists from a high school?" Primera asked as she nodded towards their uniforms.

"Actually, we're here to video tape some of the best areas of Shabuya." Sakura told them.

"Sakura.."

"We got what we wanted and we're heading home now!" Sakura exclaimed and grabbed her friend's arm and they ran off.

"That was weird!" Primera exclaimed.

Shougo was silent.

"What is it Shougo?"

"I don't know why but those two are in danger, I can feel it off of their auras."

"Shall we follow?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Ruby and Soupy reported to Aeriel with their findings.

"Very good! Lead me to them!" he told them.

"Yes sir!" the both of them exclaimed and took him by the arms and flew off with him.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo were heading towards the train station when they heard a swooping sound.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, could it be a vampire?" Tomoyo asked.

"Can you shut the hell up about that for once?" Sakura yelled.

"Hey! I really want to see one and this is my chance!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran in the direction they came from.

"Hey! Tomoyo! Damn it!" Sakura exclaimed and chased after her. "Why am I always getting into her situations?"

Syaoran, Watanuki, and Chun-Yan were in the area that the girls were in an hour ago.

"They were definitely here." Syaoran said.

"Man, they sure know how to escape from our hands!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

"There is one thing about this area I detect that is very ominous." Syaoran said.

"What is it?" Watanuki asked.

"Two other vampires were here but the thing is that there wasn't any blood spilled around here like it should be." He answered.

"You're right, but why would vampires decide not to drink their blood when they find them?" Chun-Yan asked.

"I don't know but I think they were told to head home." Syaoran said.

"That means their search might have been debunked, come on guys." Watanuki said.

"There's something off though, I have a feeling they didn't head home." Syaoran said.

"What do you mean?" Chun-Yan asked.

"I have a feeling that Aeriel might have some look outs on them and might be after them for their blood." Syaoran said.

"We should look for them then, whatever you sense is true, that means we're going to have a major fight on our hands!" Watanuki exclaimed.

Syaoran and Chun-Yan nodded and they headed for the West.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tomoyo and Sakura were running down the street for a moment and stopped after five minutes; Tomoyo took out her video camera and aimed it in the dark areas.

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked after she caught her breath.

"Of course I am! I know that vampires around here!" she exclaimed.

Sakura sighed.

After a few minutes, Sakura said, "Well, nothing out here! Let's get back to the train station and head back home."

Tomoyo nodded and clicked the stop button on her camera and they started to walk. As they walked, they felt a weird feeling of watchful eyes on them."I think someone's watching us." Tomoyo said.

"Now look who's paranoid!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm serious! Someone's behind us and watching us!" Tomoyo told her.

"Let's see who's there shall we?" Sakura asked and stopped and turned to the darkness. "Hello! Anyone out there?"

There was no answer.

"See, no one there!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo sighed in relief and they were about to turn and they saw a boy with black hair and very pale.

"That's weird, he wasn't there before!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Are these the ones Soupy?" the boy asked.

"Yes, the ones with the sweet smelling blood, they are just two high school girls." Soupy answered.

"Good!" the boy said.

"Sweet blood?" Sakura asked.

"It can't be, are you a-" Tomoyo started.

"He is, a vampire." A girl answered from behind.

The girls gasped.

"Now, I will prove to you that it is real, now let me see how sweet is your blood like my minion said." The boy said with a cruel smile and revealed his fangs.

The girls gasped.

"They are real." Sakura whispered.

Shougo and Primera were still searching when the crystal glowed a bright, crimson red.

"Oh no!" Shougo exclaimed.

"What is it?" Primera asked.

"Humans got attacked again! Damn that bastard!" Shougo yelled.

"Come on! Let's go find them!" Primera exclaimed.

Shougo nodded and they ran again.

Watanuki, Chun-Yan, and Syaoran were running down the street and heading in the direction that Syaoran pointed in. As they ran, they heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Watanuki asked.

Both Chun-Yan and Syaoran nodded.

They headed in the direction of the scream.

They found a girl on the ground with blood coming out of her neck.

"Oh no!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

"Shit!" Syaoran exclaimed.

They ran over to the body and Watanuki lifted her head and tried to avoid drinking the blood.

The girl opened her eyes and she managed to say, "S-save…Sak-sakura!"

"Sakura? You mean one of the other girls that was looking for you?" chun-Yan asked Syaoran.

He nodded and said, "That means the rumors are true and that vampires inhabit this district."

"What?" chun-Yan asked.

"We better get this girl out of here or she will be finished off." Watanuki said.

"Unless you already did that!" they heard and Watanuki was hit by a huge sound wave.

"Watanuki!" Syaoran yelled and both he and Chun-Yan saw a girl and a buy with sunglasses on.

"Magic?" watanuki asked.

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" Primera yelled and used another attack.

Watanuki got up and sent a force of air at the wave and they collided and it caused them to fly into walls.

"Watanuki!" Syaoran yelled.

"Primera!" the guy yelled.

Watanuki pulled off his sunglasses and glared and yelled, "What the hell are you thinking? I didn't attack this girl!"

"Liar!" Primera yelled and let out another sound wave and this time it hit Watanuki head on.

He screamed.

"Stop it Primera!"

"Shougo!"

"He's telling the truth! He didn't attack her but Aeriel did." He told her.

"No way, it can't be!" Syaoran exclaimed.

They turned to him.

"Do you know who he is?" Shougo asked.

Syaoran nodded and said, "he is a powerful vampire that has been around for a long time, isn't he?"

"Correct and we've been chasing him around because he's been abusing the Nightfall Spell and Primera was one of his victims and was turned all thanks to him." Shougo said.

"The Nightfall Spell is being used yet again." Watanuki said.

"Again?" Primera asked.

"I was a victim as well and I was changed not too long ago." Watanuki answered.

"No wonder why your magic wasn't that strong against mine." Primera said.

"Hey now! You know we have a victim here that might bleed to death!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

"She's right, what should we do?" Syaoran asked.

"If we had our buddies from home here they would take care of her but we came alone, so we have to do this alone." Watanuki answered and turned to Chun-Yan and told her, "Stop the bleeding as best as you can and make sure she's safe."

Chun-Yan nodded.

"Come on Syaoran, we have some vampire ass to kick!" Watanuki exclaimed as he whipped out his axe.

Syaoran smirked and said, "Hell yeah we do!"

"We don't have much time you two!" Shougo yelled.

The both of them nodded and all four of them ran into the direction that Tomoyo may have come from.

Aerel finished drinking Sakura's blood and wiped his mouth.

Sakura laid on the ground and pale from her blood being sucked out of her.

"You were right Soupy, their blood was sweet, very sweet indeed!" Aeriel exclaimed.

"So glad you enjoyed it master!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Now that those two vamps didn't appear, where to now?" Soupy asked.

"Hmm, those two girls' uniforms appear to be from a high school in Tokyo, it looks like we're heading there next." Aeriel answered with a smile.

"Very well." Ruby said.

"I think not!" they heard and they saw a tidal wave head towards them.

Both Ruby and Soupy protected Aeriel with a barrier as the wave hit it.

"Well, well, it looks like Shougo has appeared!" Aeriel exclaimed and saw Primera and two new vampires with them. "What? New vampires? It also looks like they're wearing Tokyo school uniforms! How charming!"

"Damn it, it looks like they know whwere we're from all thanks to those two girls!" Watanuki exclaimed.

Syaoran looked around and saw the passed out Sakura and yelled, "Sakura!"

"Looks like your prey has a fan master!" Soupy exclaimed.

"How cute, I don't think she survived my bite and if she did she will be my puppet." Aeriel said gleefully.

"So you could go ahead and turn her into a vampire as well? Your days of abusing the Nightfall Spell are numbered Aeriel! Give up!" Primera yelled.

"Aw, Primera, you know as a new vampire that the Nightfall Spell is the very thing that keeps us vampires powerful and very much alive since our puppets are our blood supply in the end? You already knew that when I had you." Aeriel said.

"Shut up!" Primera yelled and sent out a sound wave at him.

He absorbed it and said, "How cute! But mine's stronger!"

He sent it back at her with a stronger force.

She screamed as she got hit.

"Primera!" Shougo yelled.

"Damn, he's stronger than we thought!" Syaoran said.

Watanuki nodded.

Ruby and Soupy appeared right behind them.

"Looks like we got these two, eh Soupy?" Ruby asked.

Soupy nodded.

Ruby sent out a crimson wave at Watanuki.

"Crap!" Watanuki exclaimed and formed a last minute shield and it blocked the magic in seconds.

Syaoran went after Soupy with his katana in hand.

Soupy let out blue fireballs at him and he dodged.

While Shougo went after Aeriel.

After a few attacks, all three of them were tired except for Aeriel.

"Damn! They're too strong!" Watanuki said as he held the wound on his arm. "Syaoran, are you hanging in there alright?"

He had burns on his cheek and leg and said, "Just barely!"

"Aw, our toys are tired, this is no fun!" Ruby said coyly.

"Maybe we should put them out of their misery then!" Soupy said.

She nodded.

The both of them sent out fireballs and moon-like blades at them.

Both Watanuki and Syaoran were lucky to dodge and tried to attack back with their magic but their spells were blocked and more attacks came at them.

"dragon's aura!" they heard.

They felt a huge rush of energy protecting them.

"jasmine light!" they heard and a big flash of light hit both Ruby and Soupy.

Syaoran and Watanuki turned to see Kurogane and Fai.

"You two!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"It looks like you guys definitely needed the help!" Fai exclaimed.

"Not only that a medic!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Guys! Sakura has been bitten along with her friend Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled.

"don't worry, Fumo and Yui are taking care of the friend!" Fai exclaimed.

"Yeah, let us take care of these two!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Finally a challenge!" Soupy exclaimed.

"Let's take them out!" Ruby exclaimed.

Soupy nodded.

The both of them started to fight with Fai and Kurogane.

"You two find Fumo! Chun-Yan's expecting you and head straight for the train station !" Kurogane yelled.

"What about you two?" Syaoran asked.

"We'll get back in time for sunrise! Now hurry!" Fai yelled.

Watanuki nodded and picked up Syaoran and ran.

_Good luck guys! _Watanuki thought.

He met up with Chun-Yan and Fumo and Yui, who were taking care of Tomoyo, and told them what they were told and they headed for the train station.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Both Yui and Fumo managed to stop the bleeding on the girl's neck and bandaged her up as well. She was breathing very lightly.

She's still breathing." Yui said.

"Good sign." Fumo said.

"Will she be okay?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Yeah, she will by the looks of things but who knows if she will still be human or a vampire." Fumo answered.

"Guys!" they heard and turned to see Watanuki coming their way with Syaoran on his back. They noticed the gash on his arm and the burns on Syaoran.

"Watanuki!" Fumo exclaimed.

"What happened?" Chun-Yan asked.

Watanuki told them what had happened and how they met Primera and Shougo and how they fought Aeriel together.

"Not only that, that girl's friend got bitten and is out as well." Watanuki said.

"Damn!" Yui exclaimed.

"Are you sure that this Aeriel has been abusing the Nightfall Spell?" Fumo asked.

"According Shougo, yes, he even turned Primera and possibly killed any other puppets." Watanuki answered.

"Damn!" Fumo exclaimed.

"Where's my brother and his lover?" Yui asked.

"Fighting the minions that beat us and Kurogane told us to meet with you two and head back home." Watanuki answered.

"What? Sunrise is almost here! They won't have any time to get back to downtown Tokyo in time!" Fumo exclaimed.

"He told us go ahead and not to worry about them so much, they will find a way to get back." Watanuki answered.

"But." Yui said.

"I think we should head back, we can count on them in getting back anyways." Fumo said.

"True, my brother did find his way back to the mansion when he was with Kurogane for a while." Yui said.

"Let's get moving then when the moon is still in the sky." Fumo said and went to Watanuki to take Syaoran off his back. "Let me, you should put pressure on your wound."

Watanuki said and held his arm.

They ran towards the train station and boarded the train and headed back to Tokyo within one hour before sunrise.

Meanwhile, Kurogane and Fai managed to take out Soupy and Ruby.

"Damn you!" Aeriel yelled.

"Now Aeriel, will you give us the girl or do we have to kill you to get her back?" Shougo asked.

"Never, I think I will keep her for now and when I get my hands on the other then I will have some major fun with them both!" Aeriel answered.

"Sick bastard!" Kurogane said.

Fai noticed the sky brightened up a bit and said, "Shit! I guess we have to finish this later!"

"It was a fun battle for now, that other girl will wake up soon enough! In the meantime, farewell and you won't survive next time!" Aeriel exclaimed as he vanished with Sakura and his minions.

"Great, we let him get away with the girl!" Shougo exclaimed as he picked up the knocked out Primera.

"Look, the sun was rising and we couldn't risk ourselves with turning to dust!" Kurogane told him.

Shougo didn't answer.

"I guess we're stuck here in Shabuya, what about your job of returning to the high school?" fai asked.

"I am still able to go between bodies but we need to get to a shelter for me to do that." Kurogane answered.

"Well, we have a hotel room ready for us." Shougo said.

"Really?" Fai asked.

"Yeah, come on." Shougo said and they started to head for the hotel.

Back in downtown Tokyo, both Syaoran and Watanuki were being nursed by the other vampires at the mansion. Tomoyo was put into one of the extra rooms where the vampires wouldn't smell her blood and try to take advantage of it.

Watanuki explained to Seishiro, Fumo, and Yui the whole entire battle with Aeriel and his minions.

"Shit! I thought we were done with evil vamps and now this time with abuse of a spell?" Fumo said.

"No matter what, there will always be evil in our world." Seishiro told him.

"What should we do? I mean, those vampires are going to be in downtown soon." Watanuki said.

"That means another fight on our hands when they get here." Yui said.

"Never thought your first few months of being a vampire would be like this kid." Fumo told him.

Watanuki nodded and said, "Not only that, possibly have to use the Nightfall Spell."

"That is a possibility." Yui said.

"Which I don't want to use." They heard Watanuki say.

"What do you mean by that?" Seishiro asked.

"I mean is that this spell has been trouble from the time I knew about your guys' secret and look how I ended up, I didn't want to be a vampire from the start." Watanuki said.

They were silent.

"Not only that, with these new vampires around, my friends will be targets since two of them were puppets themselves and the other hasn't and don't want her to be." Watanuki said.

"Miss Himewari." Fumo said.

Watanuki didn't say anything to his statement.

"How else are you going to protect yourself Kimihiro?" Seishiro asked.

"Huh?"

"By what you told us, Aeriel and his minions are powerful especially aeriel himself, the Nightfall Spell was made to protect ourselves."

"But not the humans we use? Look what happened to Kurogane, look at what happened to me, who's next to be a vampire! Doumeki? Chun-Yan? What about the two girls we found in Shabuya? I don't think so! I don't want them to go through that especially Himewari!" Watanuki yelled and went off into a deeper section of the mansion.

"Are you sure he should be off alone in here like that?" Yui asked.

"let him be, he's still new at this." Fumo said.

"He will realize what he has to do in order to protect himself." Seishiro said.

Watanuki found the room where Tomoyo was sleeping in. He saw her neck was bandaged up.

"Why did you have to go and get yourself involved in all of this?" he asked as he looked at her.

He saw the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost time for school.

"I guess I should warn everyone while I'm at school."

He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes and his magic was transferred to his human doll.

He got out of bed in his room at Yuko's and started getting ready.

Aeriel looked at the passed out Sakura in the bed he was sleeping in.

"She is so innocent when she's asleep." He said.

"Now that you have your possible puppet, are you sure that we should head for the main district?" Soupy asked as he paced in the air. "Those vamps that appeared are no rookies except that one named Watanuki."

"We'll be fine, I'm already strong enough as is and will be when we find out if this girl is still alive." Aeriel answered with a smirk.

Later on that morning, Watanuki told Doumeki and Himewari about what happened the night before in Shabuya and how the rumors that he, Chun-Yan, and Syaoran heard about the vampires being there were true.

"Now they're going to be here." Watanuki said.

"What?" Doumeki asked.

"When?" Himewari asked.

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow, not sure! You guys and chun-Yan need to leave town!" Watanuki said.

"What do you mean by that?" Himewari asked.

"Doumeki and Chun-Yan were puppets and I don't want them to risk becoming vampires themselves when Aeriel's here and you, Himewari, you already have been a witness to what has been happening and I don't want to risk your life any further and possibly having me bite you either." He answered.

"So, you're expecting us turn and run with our tails between our legs? Fuck that!" Doumeki exclaimed.

"He does have a point!" they heard a familiar voice and saw Kurogane. "Hey kids!"

"Holy shit! You're using a doll as well?" Watanuki asked.

"Of course! How else am I going to get a job without risking my vampire body? Come on now! Let's head for class." Kurogane said as he walked ahead.

"Are you sure about us leaving?" Himewari asked.

Watanuki nodded.

"I guess we have no choice in the matter." Doumeki said.

"Sorry guys, but I am looking out for you and Chun-Yan." Watanuki told them.

"As you should, we already got so many involved and we don't want anymore casualties to come up especially with this Nightfall mess." Kurogane said.

"Is there anyway of breaking it? As in destroying the spell?" Doumeki asked.

"Not sure, I came into this when I got to this town and started my job as a teacher." Kurogane reassured him.

"There should be." Watanuki said.

"Watanuki?" Himewari asked.

"This spell is a horrible one and I want to end it." Watanuki said.

Kurogane nodded and said, "Especially with how it's being abused now."

Watanuki nodded and then thought, _Tomoyo, hold on, we will save Sakura! I will also find a way of ending this whole spell that no one have to use it again._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tomoyo woke up later in the afternoon and looked around at her surroundings.

"Am I in a castle or something? Am I really in a vampire's lair?" she wondered.

She saw that she was in a knight shirt and looked around for her uniform but couldn't find it but did find a tray with food with a note on it. She took it and read:

_Don't be afraid, we may be vampires but we won't harm you. Your friends Syaoran and Watanuki along with Chun-Yan rescued you last night in Shabuya. Please take this food as our token of your gratitude._

"Wait, Syaoran and Watanuki are vampires?" she asked. "Why did they save me when I was bleeding?"

Then she remembered how she and Sakura were being attacked by Aeriel and his minions and then remembered Watanuki holding her and the feeling his skin. She shuttered. Then she felt a presence in the room and saw the body of Watanuki.

"Hello? Watanuki, isn't it?" she asked and got out of the bed and walked over to him.

He looked like he was asleep and she poked him. He didn't move.

"That's right! Vampires sleep during the day! Hmm!" she said and pushed the body down gently to the floor and put the blanket on him. "I wonder if he gets cold."

She went back to the bed and started to eat.

_So, I was right, vampires are real and Syaoran was one of them after all! But I never suspected Watanuki as one either! I wonder how they changed into them! I am so happy about this! _She thought to herself as she ate.

Meanwhile, Sakura woke up to a feeling of someone drinking from her arm.

She saw it was the boy that they found the night before. She remembered what had happened to her and Tomoyo.

"Get off of me!" she yelled as she ripped her arm away.

"So, you survived after all!" Aeriel exclaimed as he wiped his mouth.

She held her arm which looked like it was cut by a knife and covered it with her uniform top.

"Who the hell are you? Why were you drinking my blood again?" she asked.

"Aw, she's afraid of you master!" she heard the girl say and saw that she was human. "As she should be."

"You were the one who was after me and Tomoyo last night! Tell me, where is she and what did you to her?" she yelled.

"Some other vampires took her away, they probably changed her while they were at it." Soupy said.

"That's not true." Sakura said.

"It is, maybe it's not." Soupy said.

"That's enough Soupy, we now have a puppet on our side." Aeriel said.

"Puppet?" she asked.

"Since you survived my bite, you are now under the Nightfall Spell! If you disobey me in anyway, in or out of the spell, you will be either transformed into a vampire or killed." Aeriel said.

She shuddred at the thought of that.

"Now, get some rest, tonight we'll be heading for the main district and take out those weak vampires once and for all." Aeriel said.

Sakura gasped and thought, _Since they're real, is Syaoran is a vampire as well?_

As Watanuki and the group were getting out of school that afternoon, a guy walked up to them and yelled, "Hey!"

They saw that he was wearing a similar uniform to theirs walking up to them.

"Excuse me?" Watanuki asked.

"Have you seen my sister?" the guy asked.

"Sister?" Himewari asked.

"As in Sakura, I am her brother, Toya." He answered.

"Brother?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, she went off to Shabuya and hasn't returned since then and remembered that you guys were in my class and might know where she is!" he told them.

"Unfortunately we don't know where she is." Doumeki told him.

"Are you sure? Then why did I find Tomoyo's notebook in her room this morning with these names in them?" Toya asked as he shown them the page with Watanuki's and Syaoran's names on them and then saw the top of the page saying "Vampire List."

_Shit! She was keeping our names on a list? _Watanuki asked.

"Tell me!" Toya yelled.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Watanuki said.

"Damn it, I wish Tomoyo didn't involve her in this idea of real vampires existing." Toya said.

"She's a girl that grew up in a time that likes this stuff." Himewari said.

"Yeah, don't blame her friend for this." Chun-Yan said.

"Whatever, you guys better find her or I will and if she's harmed, I will come after you!" Toya exclaimed and left.

"Damn, another person to worry about." Watanuki said.

"Let him go, we have bigger things to worry about." Himewari said.

He nodded.

They headed back to Yuko's and made plans for Himewari, Chun-yan, and Doumeki leave town for a while. The three of his friends left and turned to Yuko and said, "I know this will be more troublesome but I had to get them to leave tonight."

"You're worried that something bad may happen to them?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, this whole Nightfall stuff is really awful." Watanuki said.

"And you're willing to just risk yourself in order to take out this new threat and the Nightfall Spell as well, how chivalrous Kimihiro." Yuko said.

"Chivalrous! Chivalrous!" the twins exclaimed.

"Chivalrous indeed!" Mokona exclaimed.

"I better switch back into my other body and try to look at the spell books before nightfall comes! See you in the morning!" Watanuki said and headed for his room.

"I hope he finds something, I have a feeling that he is not going to have enough time when Aeriel and his minions arrive in Tokyo." Yuko said.

Shougo looked at his crystal again and saw that it wasn't glowing and hasn't been since the night before.

He saw Fai walk in and asked, "Did he wake up?"

"Not yet, he will be back in his original body in time for sunset." Fai answered.

"He better get here soon, I have a feeling Aeriel's heading for the train tonight and we must get to Tokyo station before he does!" Shougo told him.

Fai nodded.

"I can't believe he would go after another girl in order to be another puppet!" Primera exclaimed.

"Me neither, but we won't be out of the woods once he uses the Nightfall Spell." Shougo said.

"Why? Is he that strong?" Fai asked.

"If you fought him without a puppet, he is stronger than that kid and within the spell, he's worse! I almost got killed!" Shougo exclaimed.

"Because he uses the puppet in order to kill vampires." Primera said.

"Then why is Shougo here?" Fai asked.

"Because I fell in love with him, when I ran off to get bandaged from the knife cuts that were on my skin while the minions were off asleep, I found Shougo injured." Primera said.

"She got the bandages for us and helped me out." Shougo said.

"When Aeriel found out when I let my feelings take over in battle, he changed me into a vampire and tried killing Shougo in the process so I would be alone." She said.

"That is why the kid wants the Nightfall Spell gone." Kurogane said as he came in.

"Kuro-pu! You're awake!" Fai exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that? Is that possible?" Shougo asked.

"It might be, I found him looking through the spell books for the answer." Kurogane said.

"I hope he does find something, Aeriel will be heading towards downtown tonight." Fai said.

"We should head for the station and get there quick! We're catching him when he gets off!" Kurogane said.

They nodded.

At sunset, Aeriel, Soupy, and Ruby got their things together and got the handcuffed Sakura out of the room theyw ere staying in and headed for the train station.

While Shougo, Primera, Fai, and Kurogane were doing the same and got on the same train but got into two different cars.

Meanwhile, Watanuki was looking through the spell books and didn't find anything.

"Shit! There's nothing!"

He noticed that the sun was going down.

"I better get to the train station and hoping that Aeriel doesn't arrive while I'm there!" Watanuki said and left the room and left the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Watanuki arrived in time to see his friends waiting for him on the platform.

"We were wondering where you were." Doumeki said.

"Shut it." Watanuki said.

"Are you sure about this?" Himewari asked.

"I'm sure! I'm worried about your guys' safety after all." Watanuki answered.

"Normally vampires wouldn't care about this but I'm guessing you're the only one with the heart of gold." Doumeki said.

"Be glad I'm not sucking your blood so I can change you and see if you have a heart of gold yourself!" Watanuki exclaimed.

The intercom came on and said, "Attention all passengers heading for Kiyushu, the train has been delayed."

"Aw!" Himewari exclaimed.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"What should we do now?" Chun-Yan asked.

"I guess I will be staying with you guys and protecting you." Watanuki said.

"Are you sure?" Himewari asked.

"Of course, I don't want any vampires attack you guys, especially Doumeki and Chun-Yan since they have the mark that shows that they were puppets and that's a major bait idea for them." Watanuki answered.

"Very well." Himewari said.

_Aeriel better not get here while the train's delayed, but Kurogane and Fai better get here since my magic's still not strong enough! _He thought to himself.

On the train to Tokyo, Kurogane, Fai, Primera, and Shougo were riding in silence. They even looked out the windows for any suspicious activity and patrolled the car they were in to make sure nothing happens.

"Well, it looks like nothing's going to be threatening us on this ride." Primera said.

"Yeah, but when we get home, I have a feeling that there might be something waiting for us once we step off." Fai said.

"Do you think that kid may have found something?" Shougo asked.

"Not sure, I hope he did." Fai said.

"If he did, we won't have to use human puppets anymore." Kurogane said.

"There is a way." They heard and saw a older guy that almost looked like Aeriel but he had a kinder face to him. He also had a human with a pale complexion and blonde hair with a bear-like creature with wings on his shoulder.

"Sorry for barging in."

"Who are you? Are you affiliated with Aeriel?" Primera asked.

"No, I'm Clow Reed and these are my assistants, Yukito and Kero. We are after the same person."

"Nice to meet you!" Kero exclaimed.

"Wait, then why does Aeriel look like you?" Fai asked.

"He's my son and I came to stop him especially in abusing the Nightfall Spell any further." Clow answered.

"His son?" Shougo asked.

"That explains it." Kurogane said.

"Why is he abusing the spell?" Fai asked.

"So he could be the strongest vampire in the world; especially me. He even tried killing me by using it as proof of his strength." Clow said.

"He was seriously injured and we had to use our healing magic to make sure he doesn't bleed to death." Yukito told them.

"It caused us to take these forms since it took most of our power since healing takes a lot of power to do it in our creature forms!" Kero exclaimed.

"Wait, you're like Ruby and Soupy then!" Primera exclaimed.

"Sort of, those two and us were created by Clow to protect him and Aeriel since they are powerful vampires and older than you guys." Yukito said.

"Huh?" Kurogane asked.

"We've been around since Japan opened its doors to the rest of the world." Clow answered.

Little did they know Aeriel was watching them through a crystal ball that he carried on his trips so he can find where Shougo might be and now with Primera.

"So, that bastard appeared." He said.

"Why would your father be following you?" Ruby asked.

"He knows that I've been using the Nightfall Spell again, but he doesn't know that I won't let him destroy it." Aeriel said.

"How are you going to stop him?" Soupy asked.

"I already have my puppet and I will take him out before he gets the chance." Aeriel said with a smile.

The train arrived at the station an hour later.

Unfortunately, the Kiyushu train was no longer available because of technical difficulties and won't be available until the next day.

"Damn! I was hoping to get you guys out of here!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Hey kid!" they heard and saw Fai, Kurogane, Shougo, and Primera appear with another vampire and a human and an animal thing that had wings following suit.

Watanuki noticed and took out his axe and went after him.

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled.

He swung and Clow blocked with a sword.

"Nice disguise Aeriel!" he exclaimed.

"He's not Aeriel!" the human exclaimed.

"What" he asked.

"Not bad kid!" Clow said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Now, let's head somewhere else for a chat, shall we?" Clow asked.

"I don't think that won't be necessary!" they ehard and saw Aeriel, Ruby, Soupy, and Sakura in handcuffs.

"Finally you appeared!" Shougo yelled.

"Nice to see you again Shougo, Primera, I bet you're doing well." Aeriel said.

"Shut up you bastard!" she yelled.

"Aw, that's no way to talk to me like that especially when I transformed you." Aeriel said.

"I ddin't want to be this way!" she yelled and threw a spell at him.

He made it vanish.

"What the?" Kurogane asked.

"Take this!" Aeriel exclaimed and sent it back but a lot more stronger than it was before and it caused the station to shake. People screamed.

"damn! If we stay here so many people will die." Kurogane said.

"I'll put a sleeping spell on them and we get out of here." Fai said.

Kurogane nodded.

Fai put a sleeping spell on everyone except for Watanuki's friends.

They all ran out and headed for the park. Watanuki noticed his surroundings and shuddred at the memory of his transformation.

"I guess you remembered?" Kurogane asked.

He nodded.

"So, what now? We're still here all thanks to that train failing on us." Doumeki asked.

"Run." Watanuki answered.

"What?" chun-Yan asked.

"That vampire you saw was the one that me and Syaoran met last night, we ended up getting hurt by those two minions of his." Watanuki answered.

"How can that be? Especially with that cute bear creature." Chun-Yan said.

"That thing is not cute! It's ferocious." They heard and saw syaoran appear and limping.

"Hey! I thought you were at the mansion looking after Sakura's friend." Watanuki said.

"Seishiro, Fumo, and Yui are taking care of her and making sure she's staying out of trouble." He said.

"Good." Watanuki said.

"Tell us, what are they?" Doumeki asked.

"Yukito, Kero, show them." Clow said.

They nodded.

Kero jumped off of Yukito's shoulder and they glowed and they changed. Kero turned into a lion creature with wings and Yukito turned into a angel-like person with white hair.

"These two are guardians that I created like with Ruby and Soupy to protect us from any enemies we encounter through the many years we lived through." Clow said.

"Then why those forms? I mean the ones as a human and a doll?" Syaoran asked.

"Both Aeriel and Master Clow were in a major fight over the use of the Nightfall Spell after its creation a hundred years before the fight, they started to fight and clow got injured a bit but got hurt worse when Aeriel returned with a puppet." The angel answered.

"Clow didn't like the idea of the spell in the first place and never wanted to use it and after that incident, he refused to use it." The lion said.

"What about you?" Syaoran asked.

"We healed him and it caused us to take on the forms you see us in before we change into these because we had to use so much power in order to keep him alive."

"Aw, so you revealed some secrets about our past father?" Aeriel asked as he, Ruby, Soupy, and sakura appeared.

"Father?" Himewari asked.

"No wonder I attacked, instincts pointed towards you!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"I wouldn't blame you kid! This guy is something we all want a piece of!" Kurogane exclaimed.

Syaoran saw Sakura and yelled, "Sakura!"

"Syaoran?" she asked and looked into his eye and saw it was red and the other covered by an eyepatch and gasped. "You're one too."

"Your friend was right about me! I am a vampire! Don't worry, I'm not like Aeriel, so I will rescue you!" he yelled.

"Rescue her? How cute! I think she will be a lot of use to me! Soupy, Ruby, prepare her." Aeriel said.

They saw both Ruby and Soupy put Sakura on the ground in front of Aeriel. Ruby removed the handcuffs and stepped away. Aeriel recited the spell and Sakura went slack and the spell circle formed under her and Aeriel's feet. Aeriel even raised his hands into the puppeteer stance.

"damn it!" Doumeki said.

_Great, this is going to be a hell of a bad fight! _Watanuki thought.

Author's commentary

Hey guys, I decided to switch out Fei wong for clow and put Yue and Kero in this. It makes sense since I placed Aeriel and his minions in. The father thing, I know it would give back lash and of course might get the "Have you seen Cardcaptor Sakura?" I did and all 72 episodes if I got that right and know that Aeriel is Clow's reincarnate but thought it would be interesting that they would be father and son. Just wait for the next chapter, it will be great! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why can't I go look for Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Yui, Fumo, and Seishiro were looking after her so she wouldn't look for Sakura and get captured again.

"We don't want you to get caught by Aeriel again." Fumo said.

"since you already got bitten by him, we didn't want you to get transformed shall we?" Seishiro asked.

"But she's in danger all thanks to me and I want to find her!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Not only that, I bet Toya is probably trying to find us!"

"Toya?" Yui asked.

"I'm guessing this Sakura girl's relative." Fumo said.

"Brother actually!" she said.

"Great, we have another person in the way." Seishiro said.

"Come on, let me go!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"You want to go?" Yui asked.

She nodded.

"Then go to sleep." Yui said and a ding sounded.

Tomoyo passed out on the floor.

"Nice job!" Fumo exclaimed.

"She's a brat that needed to be put to sleep." He said.

"Now what about Toya?" Fumo asked.

"We have to find him before he finds his sister in this mess." Seishiro said.

"I guess I will go." Yui said.

"Huh?" Fumo asked.

"You already had enough errand runs and it's my turn!" Yui said as he pulled on a pair of sunglasses and left.

"Never thought he would do a job I would usually do." Fumo said.

"Let him be, besides it gives him some time outside again and hoping not to suck any blood while he's at it." Seishiro said.

Fumo nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the park, Aeriel smirked and said, "Now it's time for all your demises! Now die!"

He had Sakura bring out a sword and went after them.

The vampires brought out their weapons and charged back and started to fight. Even Ruby and Yue, along with Kero and Soupy, started to fight their respectful halves.

Aeriel laughed as he fought and felt something as he controlled that he didn't feel before. He felt a pain and stopped for a moment.

_What the hell? Why is this pain here? _He thought to himself.

Sakura also stopped.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know." Watanuki answered.

"Look at Aeriel though." Shougo said.

They saw him trembling and kneeling on the ground. He still held the spell circle on the ground.

"What is going on?" Yue asked.

"Master Aeriel!" Ruby yelled.

He got back up and said, "I'm okay!"

He started to control Sakura again and then felt the pain again but ignored it.

Clow watched him as he dodged the fight against Sakura.

After a few swings, Aeriel was starting to lose some strength.

"Have enough Aeriel?" Clow asked.

"Shut up!" Aeriel exclaimed and used Sakura to swing at him but missed.

Clow sent a wave of energy and it hit Sakura and sent her flying and hit the ground next to him.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

They noticed the spell was out and Aeriel went to his knees again and breathed heavily.

"Looks like you lost son." Clow said as he walked over.

"The…pain…please stop it!" Aeriel exclaimed.

Clow gasped.

"Ruby! Soupy!" he yelled.

The both of them flew over and got Sakura's handcuffs back on her wrists.

"Let her go!" Syaoran yelled as he ran over.

Aeriel stopped him with a freeze spell.

"She's mine! My puppet! My blood source! No one can have her back until I change her or kill her! I won't let anyone cut her strings before that happens!" Aeriel yelled.

"Master Aeriel, you need to feed and fast!" Ruby yelled.

"I know!" he told her and then saw the marks on Doumeki and Chun-Yan's necks.

"They were puppets?" he asked.

Watanuki noticed Aeriel gazing at his friends and yelled, "Run!"

They saw Aeriel running towards them with a wild look on his face.

"Oh shit!" Doumeki exclaimed and grabbed Chun-Yan's hand. "Let's go you two!"

"Right!" Himewari exclaimed.

They ran.

"Get back here!" Aeriel yelled as he ran after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Watanuki yelled and threw an ice spell at him.

"You think you can stop me with a simple ice spell? Take this!" Aeriel exclaimed and sent out an ice spell himself and it was stronger than Watanuki's spell.

Watanuki started to fight back.

"Ruby! Soupy! Go after those humans!" Aeriel yelled.

"I don't think so!" Yue yelled and started to attack Ruby.

"Right behind you!" Keroberos exclaimed and attacked Soupy.

"Come on! Let's help the kid out!" Kurogane exclaimed.

He and the others started to help out Watanuki, who was fighting by strengthening his magic with each of his shots.

Sakura managed to open her eyes and watched the vampires fighting Aeriel and said, "Never thought that this would really happen."

She even looked at the bandages on her wrist and thought, _Tomoyo, I hope you're safe and still alive! If you are, be glad you're not watching all of this and going through the same pain I'm going through._

After a few strikes, Aeriel wastarting to weaken a bit because of the pain increasing from an unknown sorce.

"Master Aeriel! You need to get out of here!" Ruby yelled.

He breathed heavily.

"Give up Aeriel?" Clow asked.

"N-never…not now…" he answered.

"Give it up, you're already weak." Watanuki said.

"Shut up!" he yelled and hit Watanuki with an icicle spike in the stomach.

"Watanuki!" Syaoran yelled.

"C-come on Ruby and Soupy, let's get Sakura and get out of here." Aeriel said and vanished with the amount of magic he had left.

Soupy and Ruby got Sakura and they also disappeared.

"Master Clow, are you okay?" Yue asked as he and Keroberos landed.

"Yes, thank you. I don't know about Watanuki." He answered.

"We should get you to the mansion." Fai said as he started to use a healing spell on Watanuki.

Kurogane picked up Watanuki after Fai healed him and they headed back to the mansion where they found his friends waiting for them. They were told to go home and stay there for the next couple of nights and keep their doors locked. Fumo even went with them to protect them just in case Aeriel's minions were sent to get them.

Meanwhile, Aeriel fed on a cut that he made on Sakura's other wrist. Ruby even laid a sleeping spell on her so she wouldn't interrupt his "meal."

He finished and remembered how Doumeki and Chun-Yan had the intricate moon symbol on their necks to show that they were under the Nightfall Spell themselves.

"I wonder why those two weren't changed?" he asked.

"Probably their masters didn't change them when they had the chance." Soupy said.

"Whatever it is, they won't escape next time." He growled.

"What about earlier, why did you have pains?" Ruby asked Aeriel.

"I am not sure but it wouldn't let me attack and weakened me during the times I did." Aeriel said.

"You better rest, you're still weak from the spell itself." Soupy told him.

Aeriel nodded and headed for his room in the hotel they found.

"You know something don't you Soupy?" Ruby asked.

"I think what's going on is because of him sucking blood from two people and they survived." Soupy answered.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that the Nightfall Spell would destroy the one who goes after two victims rather than one." He answered.

"Is that possible?" she asked.

"It might but it never said in the old scrolls that vampires can use only one but pain coming out of that neither." He said.

"Whatever it is, I think we should find that girl's friend and fast." Ruby said.

Soupy nodded.

In the streets of Tokyo, Toya was looking for his sister and calling out her name.

"Damn it, where can she be?" he asked.

"Hey! Is your name Toya?" he heard.

He saw Yui and asked, "Yeah and what of it?"

"You should head home! The streets of Tokyo are dangerous at night!" Yui answered.

"Why? Those creatures my sister's friend has bbeen obsessing over rule the night? You know they're not real!" he told Yui.

"Really? Maybe I'm just overreacting, maybe you should head home or you might have your blood sucked." Yui warned as he started to walk away.

"Hey! Do you know where my sister is?" Toya asked.

Yui stopped and said, "Sorry, I don't. Give it up, you won't find her."

Toya watched him leave and yelled, "Give this to that Kimihiro kid, if my ister's hurt in anyway, I will fucking kill him!"

"Very well!" Yui exclaimed and kept on walking.

_Even though he doesn't know that vampires do exist and if he doesn't stop he will be attacked as well! I won't let that happen when they attack again. _Yui thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was morning by the time Watanuki woke up. He noticed that he was bandaged up and found a glass filled with blood. He took it and drank it to restore his energy. He remembered being hit by an ice dagger that Aeriel had formed with his magic and was brought back to the mansion to be treated. He was brought to one of the many rooms to rest from his injury.

"At least I'm still alive." He said as he wiped his mouth.

He thought back to how pained Aeriel was and how he faltered during the Nightfall Spell and kept on fighting afterwards.

"How come did he break down like that?" he wondered.

He left the room and found the others in the foyer being bothered by Tomoyo as she was taking pictures. She checked the camera and saw that they weren't in the pictures and tried again.

"If you keep on doing that you will waste camera space!" Yui exclaimed.

"Besides, like us not appearing in mirrors we don't appear on film." Fai said.

Tomoyo groaned and said, "That's stupid! You should be able to appear."

"That only happens with ghosts." Watanuki told her.

"Hey! He finally woke up!" she exclaimed.

"How are you kid?" Fumo asked.

"Okay, where's my friends? Did they get home safely?" he asked.

"Yeah, we also told them to stay home for a few nights and not let anyone in." Fai answered.

He noticed Syaoran and Kurogane weren't around.

"I guess I'm the one staying home today." Watanuki said.

"Yeah." Yui said.

"By the way, where is that Clow guy with his servants?" he asked.

"Master Clow's resting right now." Yukito said.

"He used a lot magic and had a long trip from Shabuya last night so he will be up tonight." Kero told them.

"I guess he's one of those all day sleepers like us sometimes." Watanuki said.

"It depends since he's pretty old in vampire years." Seishiro said.

"Is he the first you guys seen?" Watanuki asked.

"Yep, never thought that we would live that long, the youngest is you now." Seishiro said.

"I don't want to think about age right now." Watanuki said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it and as time goes on your magic will get stronger." Fai said.

He sighed.

_I hope the others are okay with this and with Syaoran and Kurogane with them right now. _Watanuki thought to himself.

At the school, Doumeki, Himewari, Chun-Yan, and Syaoran were walking down the hallways when they noticed Toya talking to a girl; Syaoran almost recognized her but couldn't put a finger on it.

"What is it Syaoran?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Do you see that girl?" he asked.

They saw her and Himewari asked, "Yeah, what about her?"

"I think she looks familiar but I don't know why." He answered.

"Psst!" they heard from the teacher's lounge and they saw it was Kurogane.

They went into the lounge.

"What is it sensei?" Doumeki asked.

"I bet you saw that girl in the hall talking to that guy." He said.

"You mean Sakura's brother?" Doumeki asked.

"That's the girl's brother? Shit! We're fucked!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Chun-Yan asked.

"That girl transferred here this morning, I think she's one of Aeriel's minions in human form." He answered.

"Are you sure?" Himewari asked.

"Maybe but I have this strange feeling it might be true." He answered.

"What would that mean?" Syaoran asked.

"It might mean that that brother of that girl might be a victim if that is Aeriel's minion." Kurogane said.

"Should we try and keep him away from her?" chun-Yan asked.

"Not a bad idea, we can try and divert him from her." Himewari said.

"You better do it now because he's still talking to her." Kurogane warned.

"I have an idea! He's in my and Watanuki's class." Himewari said and left the lounge and went up to Toya. "Hey there!"

Both Toya and the girl saw her and Toya said, "Himewari, what do you want?"

"Oh, a little help on my math homework! It's pretty hard and I can't get it!" Himewari exclaimed.

"I thought you were an ace in math? I guess I can help you out!" Toya exclaimed and turned to the girl. "sorry Ruby, I need to help my classmate, maybe we meet later to talk more about other things in town?"

"Sure! See ya Toya!" Ruby exclaimed and watched them leave. She smirked and said, "Gotcha Himewari! I think Aeriel will be impressed especially when I tell him that I found Sakura's brother."

She said as she walked.

She thought back to what they talked about earlier.

Aeriel finished feeding off of a new gash from Sakura's arm.

"You feeling okay?" Soupy asked as he finished.

"Yeah, but the pain's still there." He answered as he wiped his mouth.

"I think I know why." Ruby announced.

They looked at her.

"It's because you fed on two people and they survived your bite." She said.

"Shit, I drank enough that she would've died on that street." Aeriel growled.

"I guess you have two puppets then." Soupy said.

"I better kill one of them then! I will do it to Tomoyo! Ruby, I think I have a job for you." He said.

"Yes master?" she asked.

"I want you to transfer into those girls' school and find Tomoyo!" he told her.

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed and bowed and left.

"Do you think she will succeed?" Soupy asked.

"Of course, she's the best and the only human-like demon around here to do the job." He answered.

That night at the mansion, Kurogane was in the garden with Yukito talking to him. He had a plan to have Yukito transfer into the school.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because that Ruby bitch transferred today and she was talking to Sakura's brother." He answered.

"Ms. Sakura has a brother?" Yukito asked.

"Yes, I think she was transferred to find Watanuki's friends or him." He answered.

"I guess I have to do what I need to do! I don't want Ruby to get her claws on anyone especially if it's the poor girl's family, I will transfer tomorrow!" Yukito exclaimed.

Kurogane explained to him what they needed to do the next morning and Yukito agreed to all of it. They headed back to the mansion where they found Watanuki, Syaoran, and some of the vampires training against Primera and Shougo.

"Hey! What the hell's going on?" Kurogane asked.

"We're trying to get stronger so we can take out Aeriel and his servants." Yui answered.

"Let me join in! I want to take out that blood sucking bastard myself!" Kurogane exclaimed and joined in.

Yukito announced, "I guess I will be heading back, I think the master's about to wake up."

He headed inside and found Clow reading over his spell book and said, "How's my master?"

"Grim Yukito."

"How so?" Yukito asked.

"I just found the spell to destroy the Nightfall Spell once and for all but it may kill Aeriel." He answered.

"How so?" Yukito asked.

"Since he sucked two victims and they survived, the vampire only can have one in order to have the spell to break but if he has more than one, this spell will take him out for good." Clow answered.

"So, you want to save your son rather than kill him?" Kero asked.

Clow nodded.

"What should we do?" Yukito asked.

"Have one of the girls transform of course." Clow answered.

Yukito nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo overheard everything through the door and ran out of the mansion.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, it's been a while! I've been busy with classes of course. As you saw, I did kind of went the CCS route with Ruby and now Yukito with them transferring into the school. I will be writing that more into itsince it would add a bit more interest and see Ruby more than the original version of this story. I also appreciate you guys reading the original version of this one to see the difference but hold on, it will get better in here! So, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ruby reported to Aeriel about what she found during her first day at school. When she was done, Aeriel smiled.

"Very good Ruby, never thought Sakura would have an older brother." Aeriel said.

"Well, she also has a father that works most of the day everyday." She said.

"Hmm, I think that the brother would play an important role in this." He said.

"What do you mean?" Soupy asked.

"I will think more on it, Ruby keep up the good work and once I get my idea altogether, I will brief you." Aeriel said.

"Yes master!" she said and bowed.

At Tomoyo's apartment, she walked into her room after explaining to her mother that she was out on a class trip the past few days. She shut the door and looked around at all of the vampire stuff she had in it and went over to the posters and started to rip them off and tearing them apart.

When she was done, her walls were bare, her books on vampires in the trash can, her DVDs broken, and her computer wiped clean of all the articles on them. She cried on her bed and thought about what Clow said about transforming one of them.

"Why did I have to be involved all of this? I wish I didn't get Sakura involved either. It's my fault, it's all my damn fault!" she said as she sobbed. "That spell needs to be destroyed! I need to save Sakura!"

At the mansion, the vampires were looking for Tomoyo but didn't have any luck with it.

"Where did she go?" Fai asked.

"Great, if we don't find her then that bastard Aeriel might've found her instead." Kurogane said.

"I don't think he did, she's still alive." Fumo reported.

"That's good, where did she go?" Yui asked.

"Home, where else?" he answered.

"At least she's safe." Watanuki said.

"Well, whatever's going on, she better not go to school with Ruby running around." Syaoran said.

"Wait, Ruby's at school?" Watanuki asked.

"Yeah, she just transferred today." Kurogane said.

"That's good, she can show us where Sakura is." Watanuki said.

"You wouldn't say it's good when she's hanging with Sakura's brother." Syaoran said.

"Damn, we should try and keep them apart especially if Tomoyo's around." Watanuki said.

"Unless I put a barrier spell on them." Fai said.

"Barrier spell?" Watanuki asked.

"You'll see in the morning." Fai answered and winked.

The next morning, Fai handed Syaoran and Watanuki a handkerchief to give to Toya and a ribbon to Tomoyo, if she runs into them, while Kurogane finished filling out the transfer papers for Yukito.

They all headed for school where Yukito was put into the same class as Toya and Ruby.

Yukito noticed Ruby hanging around him and held the handkerchief that Watanuki gave to him and explained what is going to happen.

_Even__though__I__'__m__here__to__keep__Ruby__away__but__this__barrier__spell__does__add__extra__protection._He thought to himself.

He went up to them and said, "Excuse me, I'm new to the class and was wondering if I can sit next to you two? Oh by the way, my name's Yukito!"

"Uh sure!" Toya exclaimed.

Ruby was silent.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Toya asked.

"Oh, you have a lady friend, sorry for interrupting." He said.

"It's no problem." Ruby said robotically.

"Oh by the way, even though we met a second ago, here! A gift!" Yukito exclaimed as he handed Toya the handkerchief.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly and took it and put it in his pocket.

"I guess I will see you around Toya." Ruby said nervously.

"did you hear that?" Toya asked.

_It__works!__Now__he__can__'__t__see__nor__hear__her!_Yukito thought.

"No, not at all!" Yukito exclaimed.

_What__the__hell__just__happened?__Why__didn__'__t__he__hear__that?_Ruby thought.

Kurogane stepped in and said, "All right class, we're going to start with a quiz!"

He saw Yukito in the room and then Ruby still standing and pale. "Anything wrong Ms. Ruby?"

"No!" she said and sat down.

_Looks__like__the__spell__worked._Kurogane thought as he started to hand out the quiz.

In Watanuki's and Syaoran's classroom, they were going through the lesson when the door opened and Tomoyo came in.

"What the?" Watanuki asked.

"Ah welcome Ms. Daijoji! Take your seat!" the teacher said.

She took her seat behind Syaoran.

_No__way,__she__came__to__school?__At__least__she__'__s__okay!_He thought to himself.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran's back and remembered the wooden stake she had made to take Watanuki and Syaoran out.

_I__can__'__t__let__these__two__live__anymore!__They__will__die__for__letting__that__bastard__keep__Sakura!_She thought to herself.

At lunch, Toya and Yukito were eating lunch under a tree. Ruby was watching them from behind one of the other trees and thought about what happened earlier this morning.

"Why didn't he see me? It's like I was invisible!" she asked herself and looked at Yukito. "He did something didn't he? That bastard, I will fucking kill him."

Meanwhile, both Watanuki and Syaoran told Doumeki, Himewari, and Chun-Yan about what happened with Tomoyo returning to class.

"At least she's alive." Doumeki said.

"Yeah, but I worry that Ruby might find her." Himewari said.

"Well, we were given a ribbon to put on her in order to keep her safe." Watanuki said.

"What?" Himewari asked.

"Well, Fai put a barrier spell where it blocks Ruby from Tomoyo like she's not there!" Watanuki answered.

"No wYukito even had a handkerchief to keep Sakura's brother safe from her." Syaoran said.

"No wonder Toya thought he didn't see nor hear anyone." Himewari said.

"I don't know why but it looks like Fai is a deceptive bastard when he's needed." Doumeki said.

"Syaoran!" they heard and saw Tomoyo with a hateful look in her eye.

"Tomoyo?" Watanuki asked.

"Die you bastard!" she yelled and charged at him with the stake.

"Run!' Doumeki yelled at the both of them.

Both Watanuki and Syaoran got up and ran.

"Get back here!" she yelled and chased after them.

"What the hell is going on?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't know!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Doesn't she realize that she can't kill us in these forms, just the doll itself?" Syaoran asked.

"What? You didn't tell me that!" Watanuki yelled.

"Now you know! Our doll forms are our daytime manifestations and it will die if it gets hit in the heart area!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Well, we better stop her or we'll die if she finds this out and finds us still alive!" Watanuki exclaimed.

The both of them headed into the trees near Ruby's area. They bumped into her.

Ruby got up and saw the both of them and remembered them as their vampire forms.

"You! You were the two vampires me and soupy almost killed!" she exclaimed.

Watanuki put his glasses back on and saw her and said, "Oh shit!"

"Looks like you two will be dying right here and now!" Ruby exclaimed and used her magic and an explosion rang.

Yukito and Toya heard it and saw smoke coming from the trees.

"What is it?" Toya asked.

"I don't know, get help!" Yukito exclaimed.

"What about you?" Toya asked.

"I will be fine! Just head back to the school!" Yukito exclaimed.

Toya nodded and ran towards the school.

Yukito turned into Yue and flew up into the sky and over to the smoke and saw both Syaoran and Watanuki being attacked by Ruby.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and used magic and it hit her.

She saw him.

"Yue!" she exclaimed.

He landed and said, "Having a bit of fun Ruby?"

"I was just having my revenge on these two!" she said as she changed.

He looked at the injured Watanuki and Syaoran. The both of them were covered in gashes and bruises.

"I thought they would die so easily especially with the sun being out." She said.

"Actually, these two aren't the ones you're really looking for!" Yue exclaimed.

"Oh really, what happens if I keep on hurting them?"

She sent another blow at the both of them.

Both Watanuki and Syaoran screamed as they got hit.

"Watanuki! Syaoran!" Yue yelled.

"Now it's your turn to die!" Ruby exclaimed and started to attack him.

Yue started to attfight back.

_Hang__on__you__two!__I__will__make__sure__you__won__'__t__lose__anything._Yue thought to himself..

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I haven't been working much because of school getting in the way. I will be doing my best in finishing this fic soon. I was meaning to get this chapter done by Halloween since this one deals with vampires but I guess I was wrong! Just hang in there and I will get the next chapter soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Watanuki's and Syaoran's friends returned to the school while the both of them were running away from Tomoyo.

"I wonder if they're okay, it's almost time for class and they haven't returned." Himewari said.

"They probably put the ribbon on Tomoyo and then took a leak somewhere, they're fine." Doumeki said.

"That's a horrible way of thinking." Chun-Yan said.

He shrugged.

"Well, they better hurry up, class is about to start." Himewari said.

"Coming through!" they heard and saw Toya running in.

"Isn't that Toya?" Chun-Yan asked.

"What's the hurry?" Doumeki asked.

They noticed he was running in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

"The teacher's lounge?" Himewari asked.

"That's not good!" Doumeki exclaimed.

They followed.

Kurogane was about to head for class when the door flew open and he saw Toya huffing and puffing from his run.

"Toya, anything wrong? I didn't grade your quiz yet." He said.

"Nevermind that now! Yukito is in some kind of trouble and he sent me to find you." Toya said.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Not sure, he was talking to air!"

Kurogane realized what he meant and his eyes widened a bit and said, "Take me to him!"

"What? Why?" Toya asked.

"Just do it!" Kurogane yelled.

He nodded and led him out.

"Hey!" Doumeki yelled as he and the others saw them running out.

"Stay out of this!" Kurogane yelled.

"What?" Chun-Yan asked.

"It can't be." Himewari said.

Doumeki sighed.

Watanuki and Syaoran woke up and noticed that they were still in the woods. They saw Yue and Ruby fighting in the air.

"Yue?" Watanuki asked.

"Are you able to walk?" Syaoran asked.

"I believe so, what about you?" Watanuki answered.

"Not sure." He said.

Watanuki managed to get up and limped over and got Syaoran's arm around his neck and lifted him up and said, "Come on."

They started to limp away and managed to get out of the clearing and into the woods and headed back towards the school. As they walked, they saw Tomoyo standing in front of a tree.

"Tomoyo?" Watanuki asked.

"Watanuki, Syaoran…I finally found you." She said.

"Look! We need help! Help me get Syaoran out of here!" Watanuki yelled.

"I will help." She said with a evil smirk. "To kill him!"

He saw her raise the stake and charged at them.

Watanuki yelled, "No!"

He blocked Syaoran and got hit in the left side of his back.

"Watanuki?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo ripped it out of him and yelled, "You bastard! You won't change me! Nor Sakura, even if I find her first!"

She was about to stab him again until she got hit aside. The stake hit the ground.

Syaoran held Watanuki and yelled, "Kimihiro!"

"Kid!" they heard and saw Kurogane and saw him with Toya.

"Kurogane-sensei! Watanuki's…" Syaoran said and noticed Watanuki's eyes go glassy.

Kurogane walked over and noticed and said, "The doll's starting to die."

"Doll?" Toya asked.

"No, he's a vampire!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Tomoyo! When did you get back? Where's Sakura?" Toya asked.

"She was taken by a vampire." She answered.

"Quit with that shit already, vampires don't exist!" Toya yelled.

Both Kurogane and Syaoran were silent.

"Those two right there are also vampires!" Tomoyo yelled with tears in her voice. "You've got to believe me!"

"If they're vampires, then why aren't they ash? Especially Watanuki?" Toya asked.

"We are, but in dolls during the day." Kurogane said.

"What?" Toya asked.

"Why dolls?" Tomoyo asked.

"As you saw with Watanuki in the mansion a few days back, he goes into a deep sleep and his magic gets transferred to a doll to walk in the day." Syaoran said.

"And now it's going to die, thanks a lot bitch!" Kurogane yelled.

"How can this be? I thought vampires were legend." Toya said.

"We thought so too until I met Fai." Kurogane said.

"While I got transformed and I bit Watanuki." Syaoran said as he looked at the glassy eyed doll.

"Can this wait until later? We have to help Yue." Kurogane said.

"Who?" Toya asked.

"We'll talk about it later but take these two and run!" Kurogane yelled.

"What about you?" Toya asked.

"I will be fine. Now go!" Kurogane yelled.

Toya nodded and the both of them helped Syaoran and the Watanuki doll up and they left the area.

Yue was hit again and hit a tree head on. He was covered in gashes and bruises from his fight. He was starting to feel himself losing his hold on the transformation.

"Damn, not now!" he exclaimed.

"Aw, tired yet? Maybe I should kill you and make sure that doesn't happen ever again." Ruby said.

"Fuck off bitch!" he yelled and sent another attack at her.

She was hit and he charged and tackled her to the ground and held her.

"Bastard!" she hissed.

"Tell me, why do you want the girl's brother?"

"You really want to know? Well, Master Aeriel wants him as a way to lead him to Sakura and possibly drink his blood or kill him."

"If he drinks his blood and Sakura's brother survives, your master will die if he tries using the Nightfall Spell, do you want that?" Yue asked.

"It can't be possible, the spell protects the vampire and their puppet." Ruby said.

"No, it doesn't! It hurts them if the puppet or vampire controlling it gets hurt!" they heard and saw Kurogane as he appeared.

"Kurogane!" Yue exclaimed.

"How do you know, you're human!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wrong bitch, I was a puppet before I changed, I was there that night when Aeriel used Sakura in the Nightfall Spell!" Kurogane yelled.

"How can that be?" Ruby asked.

"Like those boys you attacked, they were there too and got hurt due to being new to the spell thing." Kurogane said.

Ruby growled and said, "How can you be here if you're vampires?"

"I am in a doll's body like those boys you attacked earlier, tell me, you think your master can survive another night with Tomoyo running around still?" Kurogane asked with a smirk.

Ruby growled and kicked Yue off.

She sent out a big pulse of energy at Kurogane.

He dodged and then got hit by another and then more puleses and moon blades flew at him. He screamed.

She cackled.

"I need to help…I need to use this! Sealer's Moon!" Yue yelled and he used a spell that not only changed him back into Yukito but it also changed Ruby back into her human form and her magic was sealed.

"What the hell?" Kurogane asked.

"You bastard! How dare you use the Sealer Moon on me!" she yelled.

"I had to! If I didn't then Kurogane would have lost his doll." Yukito said and coughed.

"You okay Yukito?" Kurogane asked.

"Some first day at school, fighting my nemesis." He answered.

"You mentioned Tomoyo vampire, where is she?" Ruby asked.

"I won't tell you, she is probably being protected from you so she won't have to face the same fate as Sakura." Kurogane said.

"Now tell us where is Aeriel hiding with Sakura?" Yukito asked.

"Since you didn't tell me anything, I won't tell you." She said.

"Damn." Kurogane said and felt some of the magic starting to drain.

"You okay?" Yukito asked.

"I think my doll is losing its magic." He answered.

"We need to get you back and fast." Yukito said.

He nodded.

Yukito put Kurogane's arm around his shoulder and ran off.

"It looks like I have to find Tomoyo on my own and those vampires will do the same with Sakura." Ruby said.

Meanwhile, Watanuki's doll body was brought back to the mansion where they found his actual vampire body unconscious in the living room area. The others were taking care of the vampire body until they got there with the doll body.

"Whoa! No wonder he returned to the original." Fumo said as he saw them walk in and saw the hole in the back.

"How did you find him like this?" Yui asked.

"Well, we found Toya and Tomoyo with Syaoran and Watanuki." Chun-Yan started.

'Something went on and they were injured." Doumeki said.

"Which was Ruby attacking us." Syaoran said.

"Great, not again." Fai said.

"On top of that, Tomoyo got Watanuki with the stake and that's how he ended up like this." Syaoran said.

They looked at Tomoyo with the stake in her hand.

"You know we were worried about you!" Fumo yelled.

"We thought Ruby managed to get you." Yui said.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"Excuse me, who is this Ruby chick?" Toya asked.

"Hmm, the spell worked." Fai said.

"Spell?" he asked.

Fai went over and took the handkerchief from his pocket.

He blinked and said, "What just happened? Why are you wearing an eyepatch?"

He noticed the others.

"And what's with the red eyes? What's going on?"

"I guess I didn't remember the discussion." Tomoyo said.

"We will tell you everything once our comrades are here." Fai said.

"Are you sure Fai?" Yui asked.

"It is important for him that he knows his sister's whereabouts." Fai said.

"You know where my sister is?" Toya asked.

"What are you going to be told will be what Tomoyo was talking about when she said vampires are real." Fai said.

"No way!" Toya exclaimed.

"I-it's true."

They turned and saw Yukito with an unconscious Kurogane.

"Kurogane!" Fai yelled and ran over and noticed the injuries.

"Looks like we have two dolls down." Doumeki said.

Yukito saw Watanuki in his state and nodded.

Fumo and Seishiro put Kurogane on the other went to slee[ and he returned to his actual body where he appeared in the room afterwards.

"Damn, that damned bitch knows how to pack a punch!" he exclaimed.

Toya saw Syaoran appear later in his vampire body and said, "Looks like we have to repair our doll bodies."

"What about Watanuki's?" Fai asked.

"The only one who can fix it is Watanuki himself, the doll can be fixed by the vampire that made it." Kurogane explained.

"It makes sense." Shougo said.

"About time you two." Fumo said.

"Come on now, we were just sleeping, well Primera now, until we heard what happened to you guys I couldn't wait until evening to come out." Shougo said.

He saw Toya and licked his lips and said, "Ah! You brought a snack! I wanted to feed on Tomoyo but I think a new human would be better!"

"Hold it Shougo! He's here all because of Sakura." Yukito told him.

"Damn Tomoyo, you were right, these creatures are real!" Toya exclaimed.

She was silent.

"Tomoyo?" he asked.

"Shougo, if you're going to feed, please feed on me." She said.

"What?" Shougo asked.

"Tomoyo, you can't be serious!" Seishiro exclaimed.

"I am, in order to save Sakura, bite me!" she yelled.

"Very well!" Shougo exclaimed as he walked over.

"Hold it!" Toya exclaimed with his hand in the air. "Tomoyo shouldn't be bitten for Sakura's sake, not like this I mean. You guys need to tell me what is up and I will judge who gets bitten around here."

"Are you sure?" Yui asked.

He nodded and said, "If I don't know then we can't save my sister."

"Very well." Fai said.

So, they told the whole story from the beginning, from the creation of the Nightfall Spell all the way to how Watanuki changed into a vampire. Shougo and Yukito told him how they knew Clow and Aeriel and how Shougo saved Primera.

"Wow, never thought that the vampire tales would be so bad." Tomoyo said.

"Me neither." Toya said.

"Now that your sister and Tomoyo were bitten and survived, Aeriel feels pain when he uses the Nightfall Spell since a vampire can only have one puppet." Yukito said.

"Is there anything about a second puppet?" Toya asked.

"There was, but they died!" they heard Kero as he flew in. "Since the Nightfall Spell has existed, vampires tried to control two puppets but it became to extraneous to control and it caused a lot of pain on the master which it killed them."

"That's what was happening to Aeriel." Syaoran said.

"Now you can see why Master Clow doesn't want to have a puppet, he doesn't want to use the dreadful spell." Yukito said.

"Now I can see why he wants to destroy this spell." Shougo said.

"It's the only way of doing so." Kero said."Has Clow figured out how to do it?" Kurogane asked.

"He's still looking into it, but I have a feeling he will find it soon." Yukito answered.

"I hope he does, it's almost sunset." Fumo said as he saw the sky turning color.

"Damn, we better get ready for an impending attack!" Shougo exclaimed.

The others nodded.

They all started to get ready. Primera also woke up and they met up with Clow.

"So, what is it?" Shougo asked.

"I found it! The spell will be broken tonight!" Clow exclaimed with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now here I am

I'm lost within my thoughts

And in my hands the pieces fall apart

'Cause this is my time of self reflection

So just leave me alone

And you're not saving me, saving me no

'Cause it's my life

And I realize that you're not saving me saving me no

'Cause it's my life

And you should realize

So far from home

I barely sleep

I'm all alone

Just let me be

You watch me fall

So look at justly

I barely crawled

So helplessly

-Soul Switch; Saving Me

Sunset just arrived and Aeriel finished feeding off another cut he had made into her. He wiped his mouth and felt a bit nauseous.

"Are you okay master?" Soupy asked.

"Will be, come on! I need to find Tomoyo, from what Ruby told us earlier is that the vampires put some spell on Sakura's brother and soon to be Tomoyo, it meant that she was alive after all." He answered.

"What will you do to her?" Soupy asked.

"Kill her of course! I can't control the Nightfall spell if she's alive." He answered.

"I thought you wanted her alive." Ruby said.

"I did but knowing that she is alive, I can't use the spell and if I were to do so, I would die." He said and grabbed the passed out Sakura. "Come on! We're going to end this tonight!"

His minions nodded and transformed and they left to find the other vampires.

Shougo, Primera, Clow, Yukito, Kero, and the rest of the Tokyo vampires headed out to find Aeriel. Toya and Tomoyo came with them in order to get Sakura back.

"_What if Aeriel came after the both of you?" Syaoran asked as he healed his doll._

"_Well, it's the risk we need to take for my sister's sake that is." Toya said._

_Tomyo nodded in agreement._

"_Very well, just keep your distance until we cut the strings and start weaving the spell." Clow told them._

_They nodded._

_This__spell__is__going__to__end__once__and__for__all,__it__will__also__release__the__ones__who__fell__under__it.__It__wouldn__'__t__reverse__the__ones__who__already__turned__but__it__would__free__the__markings._Clow thought to himself.

They arrived at the park where they found Aeriel with the passed out Sakura in his arms. Ruby and Soupy stood guarding him.

"You all came, especially you father." He said.

He nodded.

"You also brought my other victim and the brother." Aeriel said.

"Don't you dare Aeriel!" Kero yelled.

"Unfortunately I must, I need to kill her so I can use the spell!" Aeriel yelled and let go of Sakura and took out a dagger and went after Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! Run!" Primera yelled.

"Come on!" Toya yelled and grabbed her arm and they started to run.

"I think not!" Ruby yelled as she sent her spells after them and explosions rang around them.

They hit the ground.

"Hurry! After those two!" Seishiro yelled and used his staff to attack both Ruby and Soupy.

The others started to fight with both Yue and Keroberos following suit.

Toya sat up and saw Tomoyo getting up as well and said, "Thank God you're okay!"

"For now!" they heard and Tomoyo felt herself being lifted up by magic.

She screamed as she was brought over to Aeriel.

"Tomoyo!" Toya yelled.

"I think I've won and deserved my prize! Thank you for bringing her to me!" Aeriel exclaimed.

Tomoyo struggled and was brought to his hand.

He found the mark of the enchanted crescent moon. He smiled and was about to bite her but he was hit and screamed and let go of her.

"Sorry Aeriel! You won't be turning anyone into a vampire!" Clow yelled.

"You fucking bastard!' Aeriel yelled and then started to mutter the Nightfall Spell.

Yue and Keroberos noticed Sakura turning into the puppet form.

"Master Clow!" Keroberos yelled as he dodged an oncoming attack.

"Shit! I can't use the spell freeze or I can't break it!" Clow exclaimed.

Aeriel started to feel the pain but finished the spell and Sakura came under control.

"Let's do this Sakura!"

He had her use her sword and go after Clow.

"No Sakura!" Toya yelled and blocked Clow and got hit instead.

"Toya!" Tomoyo yelled.

He went to the ground and had a stab wound in his side.

"You foolish human!" Clow yelled. "I told you to stay away so I can cut the strings!"

"She's my sister!" Toya yelled.

"Look out!" Primera yelled.

Aeriel had Sakura attack them again.

Clow used a freezing spell and sent icicles at the both of them.

Aeriel had Sakura dodge them.

_Shit,__I__wasn__'__t__expecting__this!__I__need__to__finish__this__or__I__will__be__too__late!_Clow thought as he fought back.

Meanwhile, Watanuki regained conscienceness in his vampire body. He felt the pain lingering from the hits his doll had been put on.

"Why can't the dolls have magic as well?" he wondered.

"Good, you're awake!" Himewari exclaimed.

"Himewari? How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Since this afternoon." Syaoran answered.

"Syaoran? Where's the others?" he asked.

"They went to go after Aeriel, Toya and Tomoyo even went with them." Doumeki answered.

"What? I need to stop them!" Watanuki exclaimed as he got up and felt the pain.

"Easy! You need blood." Chun-Yan said.

He nodded and said, "Where's the blood supply?"

"We kind of finished it, Kurogane and I, we both got hurt." Syaoran said.

"Also, you have the other new vampires that came around." Doumeki said.

"Damn, I guess I need to feed off of someone." He said.

"Great, who would do it? If it's me or Chun-Yan, we become a vampire." Doumeki said.

Chun-Yan nodded.

"What about me?" Himewari asked.

"Himewari?" Watanuki asked.

"You went through a lot and you were wrongfully changed in the end, I think it would be right that you drank my blood." She said.

"You can't go through the Nightfall Spell, you saw me suffer when I was Kamui's puppet." He said.

"What about us?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Drink me instead." Doumeki said.

"No, you can't!" Chun-Yan yelled.

"Look, when I saw Watanuki change tKishimu came to town, now that this happening, we're still involved! So, drink my blood or die from the pain that your doll version went through earlier!" Doumeki yelled.

Watanuki looked at him in the eye and thought about what had happened in the following months. He even thought about his transformation.

"Are you sure? You will be going through what I've been going through." He said.

"Yeah, I will live." Doumeki said.

Watanuki sighed and walked over and Doumeki revealed the Nightfall mark on his neck.

"Doumeki…" Chun-Yan said.

"Everything will be fine, I know it." He said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled.

He closed his eyes and felt Watanuki's fangs go into his neck and he cringed as he felt his blood being taken. When Watanuki was done, Doumeki went to the floor.

"He will be transforming soon." Watanuki said as he wiped his mouth.

"Now that's settled, let's kick those bastard's asses." Syaoran said.

Watanuki nodded.

The both of them left while Himewari stayed to watch over Doumeki.

Back at the park, Clow and Aeriel were breathing heavily. Ruby and Soupy were taken out.

"Looks like your minions were taken out." Shougo said.

"Not only that, your puppet is starting to get weaker or shall I say, the master's getting weaker." Primera said.

"Fuck you!" Aeriel growled and felt the pain from the spell and went to his knees.

"Is the spell hurting him again?" Fumo asked.

"I think so, if he keeps it up, he won't be alive much longer unless he takes her blood or Tomoyo will have to be killed." Seishiro said.

Tomoyo was silent as she kept on putting pressure on Toya's wound.

"So, what is it going to be?" Clow asked.

"Die you motherfucker!" Aeriel yelled as he charged with Sakura and they started to fight again. Clow tried to dodge but he felt something stab into him.

"Master Clow!" Yue yelled as he saw Sakura stab into him.

He screamed and felt the sword rip out.

Aeriel cackled and saw Clow fall to the floor.

"You bastard!" they heard and ice flew at him.

Aeriel got hit and went down.

They saw who threw the spell and it was Watanuki.

"Watanuki! Syaoran!" Fumo yelled as he saw them both.

"You got it!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Looks like the rookie came back, I thought Ruby took you out!" Aeriel exclaimed.

"Ruby may have tried to kill our doll bodies but our vampire bodies are still alive! Now it's time to fight puppet master on vampires!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Very well!" Aeriel exclaimed.

"Try and cut the strings." They heard Clow say.

They saw him putting pressure on his wound.

"We will try." Syaoran said.

"I need blood, I need to be alive in order to break the spell." Clow said.

"Take mine!" Toya yelled.

"Are you sure?" Clow asked.

"Yeah, my blood is coming out so you don't have to bite me." He said.

Clow nodded and started drink some of the blood.

Watanuki and Syaoran turned back to Aeriel.

"Prepare to be taken down Aeriel!" Watanuki yelled as his spear and Syaoran's broad sword appear.

"Fine, come and get me!" Aeriel exclaimed.

He sent Sakura after them. They charged at her head on and blocked the sword.

Clow finished feeding and both Yue and Keroberos landed next to him.

"Are you okay master?" Keroberos asked.

"Yeah, now it's time to perform the spell." He answered.

They nodded.

_Come__on__you__two,__cut__the__strings__so__I__have__to__do__what__I__need__to__do._Clow said as he brought out a winged key with a star on it.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, I know with the last chapter brought on a bit of a cliff hanger and probably would've brought on the spell breaker this chapter but I didn't want this chapter be extra long. So, next one will be the death of the Nightfall Spell. And also, for those of who were CCS fans, yes I had the clow key brought back and well, Aeriel would have his key as well. I think I had it earlier in the story. If not,sorry.

And if you guys noticed the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter, like the Sorcerer's Nightfall 2, these are by a local band. It's not Irrational but these lyrics kind of fit with this rewrite of 3. Who are they? They're known as Soul Switch, they're another local band I know and they're also a great metal act. They performed at an event known as Earth Day Birthday in the area I live. They're pretty cool! You can check them out at: . You can hear their music and check out the bands and find their Facebook. Also, hear the song "Saving Me" in its entirety. So, stay tuned for what maybe the final chapter! See ya!hat night, I wished I was changed instead, hell I still have scars from Syaoran feeding on me." Doumeki said.

Syaoran was silent.

"You shouldn't go through what I went through, nor you Himewari with the Nightfall Spell." He said.

Doumeki punched him.

"Doumeki!" Chun-Yan yelled.

"Quit giving us these fucking excuses! We got all into this fucking mess since


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I call on the forces of magic in order to use my puppet that I drank from! Which within the nightfall, I shall control with my strings and risk my life in doing so as a drinker that must survive on!_

"It's time!" Clow exclaimed as he held the star key out. "Star key I call upon thee! Release and give me the power and strength to fend off my foes!"

The key glowed and the star twirled and the wings became big and the key turned into a staff.

"Will it work?" Keroberos asked.

"It will, I don't want to see humans suffer and be in fear in knowing what the darkness may hold." He answered.

"Good luck master." Yui said.

"Thanks." Clow said.

_It__better__work,__who__knows__if__it__will!__No__one__has__ever__performed__this,__I__tried__but__almost__got__killed__in__the__process._He thought to himself.

_One night, Clow looked over his altar and held his staff out._

"_Tonight, the Nightfall Spell will finally end!" _

_He started to say it until Aeriel burst in._

"_Aeriel!"_

"_You bastard! How can you perform this? You know the Nightfall Spell will grant us power! Why destroy it when I'm feeling it?" He asked._

"_You don't understand, this spell is evil and it causes suffering!"_

"_Suffering? For who? The vampire controlling or the human? You know why we feed on humans, so we can survive! Since they are our puppets, we can feed on them without any limits and change them! Now, put down the staff or you will be dead!"_

_Clow didn't._

"_Very well! I guess I have to kill you! Prepare to die!" AAeriel yelled and started attacking._

_Later, Clow was covered in blood._

"_Clow! Master Clow! Hold on!"_

Clow looked to see where Syaoran and Watanuki were fighting his son.

Aeriel had a lot of pain in his eyes but kept on fighting.

Watanuki managed to send another wind spell at him but Sakura dodged and went after him again.

The others watched as they protected Tomoyo and Toya, who was trying to hang on consciousness.

"I can't watch this anymore." Toya said.

"Take it easy, you're going to lose more blood if you talk anymore." Fai said.

"Why not kill him or change him so we can put him out of his misery?" Primera asked.

"We can't do that, we don't want to lose a life at a time like this." Seishiro said.

"Come on now, by how Clow looked like, he seemed to enjoy the taste of his blood." Shougo said.

"Will you stop? Toya wants to stay alive until his sister is free!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Don't you get it? He got stabbed and had his blood sucked out of the wound, he should die in the end!" Primera exclaimed.

"She's right." Toya said.

"Toya?" Tomoyo asked.

"I should die for Sakura's sake, she knows that despite her suffering under that spell, she would've seen my being injured and should have stopped."

"But she didn't!"

He nodded and continued, "I have a feeling she would have killed me with what grief she may feel underneath that stone gaze."

"The only person who should die should be me." She said.

"What?" Fumo asked.

"I got her into this and all because of me, she is in this situation and my being alive is causing Aeriel pain when he uses that spell!" Tomoyo answered.

They were silent.

"Syaoran look out!" they heard.

He was hit by Sakura and went down.

"No!" Kurogane yelled.

"Come on!" Fumo yelled and ran towards Aeriel.

The others followed and they started to fight him.

"So, you all are deciding to die? Good! Now prepare to die!" Aeriel yelled and started to fight with Sakura.

Tomoyo watched and started to cry a bit.

_No,__I__can__'__t__let__them__get__beaten__and__I__can__'__t__let__Aeriel__die!__Plus,__Sakura__needs__to__be__freed!_She thought to herself.

She watched all of the vampires get taken down and Aeriel cackled.

"Looks like you all weren't a challenge for me after all."

Then he felt a deep pain and he went to his knees.

"What the hell?" Kurogane asked.

"He used Sakura to his full potential and now he's feeling the pain from the spell and it has increased!" Fumo exclaimed.

"But we need to cut the strings and now." Fai said.

"If we try to get up he will try to fight again and if he keeps on fighting, the pain will kill him." Seishiro said.

"Aeriel…" they heard Sakura say.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Is it weakening?" Watanuki asked.

"Wait, didn't you rebel against Kamui when you were under the spell?" Fumo asked.

"Yeah, maybe that's what she's trying to do." Watanuki said.

"How are you talking when you're in the spell?" he asked.

She went to kneel beside him and said, "You need to cut my strings."

"No, I was able to defeat them! If I keep on going, I will beat them and kill them!"

"Stop it!" Tomoyo yelled and kicked him, which caused him to let go of the Nightfall Spell.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"You had enough and you're weak all thanks to me and Sakura having the Nightfall mark on our necks! Not only that, it weakened you to the point that you won't be able to stand! Do you want to die all because of this?"

He was silent.

"And are you willing to kill all of these vampires, even your dad who is willing to save you?"

He was silent.

"What are we going to do now master?" Yue asked.

"Free the Nightfall Spell of course! Within the Nightfall that has been called upon for many centuries and caused suffering, form your mighty symbol!" Clow yelled as he twirled his staff and put it in the air and the star glowed and the Nightfall symbol appeared underneath his feet and underneath Aeriel's body and both Sakura's and Tomoyo's marks glowed.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

Back at the mansion, Himewari noticed that the mark on Chun-Yan's neck glowed.

"Chun-Yan, your mark is glowing." She said.

"What?" she asked and looked into her hand mirror and saw it.

"You're right!" she exclaimed.

Himewari looked over to the passed out Doumeki and said, "Why isn't his glowing? Do you think his transformation is complete?"

"I don't know."

Doumeki groaned and said, "Blood."

"It is!" they both exclaimed.

Back in the park, Clow continued, "I destroy the pain, the suffering, and the marks that the new and old have worn! MIDNIGHT BREAK!"

Clow took his staff and slammed the bottom into the symbol and asked, "It didn't work?"

"Wait, how?" Yue asked.

"Because it needs both staffs." They heard Soupy said.

"I thought we took you out." Keroberos said.

"Master Aeriel needs to use the Sun staff in order to break this spell as well!" Ruby exclaimed.

Aeriel was silent.

"Aeriel!" Ruby yelled.

"If I will use the staff then I need to drink blood in order to regain my strength." He said.

"Drink mine." Tomoyo said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I started this and I think it would be right I deserve the transformation." She said.

"Are you sure? Being one of us won't be easy." Aeriel said.

She nodded.

"Very well." Aeriel said and limped over and bit into her neck.

She cringed in pain as she felt the blood leaving her body. When he was done, she was on the ground.

"Will she be okay?" Sakura asked.

"The transformation will start, don't worry." He said and got to his feet. "Now! Father, I don't get why your need for me but this is a big mistake!"

"No, it's high time that this spell to be over! Now bring the Sun staff!"

He nodded and did so and it transformed.

"Now!"

"We free the suffering and the pain, we also free the new and the old who came under the mark! MIDNIGHT BREAK!"

The both of them slammed the ends of their staffs into the symbols and they glowed a silvery blue light. The mark on Sakura's neck started to disappear.

The symbols were gone and both Clow and Aeriel fell to the ground from using so much magic.

"Master Clow!" Yukito exclaimed as he and Kero came over.

"Master Aeriel!" Ruby yelled as she and Soupy did the same.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." He said.

"Just take us back to the mansion." Clow said.

They got them back to the mansion where they found out Doumeki was one of them and drinking from a rat. They got Aeriel and Clow to the room where Clow rested and Toya and Sakura bandaged up from their injuries.

"Now that the spell has been broken, what will happen?" Fumo asked his brother later on as he handed him a glass of sake.

"Well, no more humans will have to suffer from the pain of the spell." Seishiro answered as he drank.

"That's good." Fumo said.

"Never thought we would end up with new vampires all thanks to Fai at first." Fumo said.

Seishiro nodded and said, "If it weren't to happen, Kurogane, Watanuki, Doumeki, and you would be dead right now."

Fumo nodded.

"Since this is all over, we can rest in peace finally."

"That;s right, we can have a happy life here." Fumo said.

A few days later, Yuko's shop was buzzing again as Watanuki prepared breakfast.

"Well, it feels like major turns of events have made this whole entire town exciting!" Yuko exclaimed.

"Exciting!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Yeah, not only that, the streets of Tokyo are peaceful again." Watanuki said as he served her breakfast.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Kero exclaimed.

"Here!" Watanuki exclaimed as he handed Kero and Soupy miso soup.

Then he served Ruby and Yukito and said, "Here you go, eat up or we're late!"

"Thank you!" Yukito exclaimed as he ate.

"Never thought your masters would leave you guys here while they live at the mansion!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Well, they need to bond again, where else would they can do that? The mansion of course!" Ruby exclaimed.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey!" Chun-Yan exclaimed.

He saw Chun-Yan, Himewari, and the doll versions of Tomoyo and Doumeki standing at the doorway.

"I'm guessing Syaoran is walking Ms, Sakura to school again?" he asked.

"You got it!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"It feels like a romance is starting to bud between the two." Himewari said teasingly.

"Come on now, like if a vampire and a human would do that!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"It may not happen, but a doll and a human can love." Doumeki said as he looked at Chun-Yan.

She giggled.

"Whatever, come on, also you two!" Watanuki called out to Ruby and Yukito.

They left the shop and headed towards the school where they met up with the others.

Kurogane came in with Aeriel, who transferred into the school that morning.

"Looks like life is back to normal." Watanuki said with a smile.

The End

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, that's about it! Glad that you guys stuck through this and the other two or shall I say three! I enjoyed this rewrite of 3 and it seems more satisfying this way! I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to Soul Switch for the lyrics! So, look out for my third Pokemon story, it is more a time skip but it will tie it up together. See ya!


End file.
